It Was Different
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Alternative Universe... a twist in one character life... just my imagination. You know... English isn't my first language... Every day I practice more.


Alternative Universe, so many facts of the ER reality was changed.

Well… watch the season one of ER in Warner Channel (Latin America), bring me back memories and give to me some inspiration.

It Was Different

March… 2009.

She was looking outside the window in the waiting room in the Northwestern Hospital.

Chicago was dark. Her heart is hanging by a threat. She had a Rosary in her hands, and she wearing two weddings rings… her ring and her husband's ring.

Ten minutes ago she leaves her husband on the door of the operation room. Although she is a doctor too, this event has been lived like a wife of the patient. She gave a kiss to her husband. He put his wedding ring over her hand - "You bring back to me soon." – He says. She smiles: - "Don't you dare to leave us." – She says. She looks to one doctor: "please take care of him… we still need him."

Looking at the window, lost in the darkness of the sky, she starts to remember all the things that they have been lived together… it means 15 years together, first as a friends, later as a couple, of course that she remembered when they were separated, and all the things that happen before they were together again.

 _15_ _years ago she was a medical student, doing her rotation in the Angel of Mercy in Chicago. She and other fellows who are doing their rotation in other hospitals met and studied some cases and prepared their exams. So in these meetings they start to share time together, some time he escort her to the university dorm room, another nights they fall asleep in the library of the faculty. In one of those nights, he stole a kiss. She kisses him back. They start a date._

Her cell phone starts to sound. "Mom Calling" it reads in the screen – "Hey… no, he came in on 30 minutes ago… the kids are sleep?... no, no school for them tomorrow… I prefer that they spent time with us here, when he is awake. Thanks mamma… I love you. Have a good night." – She hung up the phone and breaths so hard.

She watches the hour in the phone… her husband is in the OR since 35 minutes ago. She tries to not think as a doctor, so she back to her memories.

 _She remembered the night that he cries over her lap, because his family didn't support him. She remembers the first time that she goes with him to Philadelphia to introduce him to her folks. He was so sick… almost in panic… he puked two blocks away her house, but when he makes his first step at that house, he was welcomed like a son. For her father, he becomes in another son. She has two sisters and one brother. Her house is full of women. Her dad and her brother are in disadvantage, so one man in the family are a good point. Also they knew that he takes care of her in Chicago and his father was so grateful for that… even after the break up, her family remembers him with love._

 _Five years will be together as a couple, but the duties of their respective residences pull them apart. It was hard for them. The night that they broke up they cried because they have feelings for each other, but they both wants an attending position in their respective hospitals… and they know that they will have to invest a lot of time in that, also she receives an offer to an hospital in Philadelphia… and he wasn't going to ask her to reject that, on the contrary, he encouraged her to assume that challenge._

 _They communicate, but they didn't see in a long time. Even they had seen another people by their side._

 _One day she receives a call at the hospital. When the receptionist gives the message she impressed… it was one friend on common. She calls him and she can't believe the news that he told her._

The alarm of her clock brings her back to the reality. He takes an hour in the operation room. She walks to the vending machine and grabs a cup of coffee with milk… and back to think in their story.

 _She think in that flight to Chicago… she remembered when she walks to his place… and the face that he put when he look her at his door. He couldn't believe that she was there… he looks her with shame._

" _Why… why you didn't call me before?" – She looks him with anger… with pain… disappointed. He just looks her, hugs her and cries… cries like a baby. He told her about how he was attacked and the consequences of that. She just hugs him, but he felt how her tears fall over his head. That night he told her that she will be one of the most important persons in his life. They kissed that night… closing the circle._

 _After that night, they keep in touch most frequently, they talks almost every day. He was healing his hurts with her support, no matter the distance. For her his support makes more bearable finishing her specialization as a pediatrician._

The elevator doors opens, and that brings back to the reality. Two interns walks in the hall to another operation room, she looks them and thinks in the moment that she was an intern: "God… it's been so long time ago… I feel like a dinosaur" – and she smiles.

 _She felt the weight of the two rings over her finger, and she remembers the day when he arrives at her parents' home, asking for her. She didn't live there, but her parents opens their house for him… they have a real care for him. Her father calls and told her that she came to the house for dinner. What was her surprise when she find him sitting in the living… but pain in his eyes. They hugs – "Grandma died" – he whispers. She holds him so tight. That night they dinner with her parents and spent a while at her older yard. "Grandma leaves me in charge of everything"- he said. She looks him: "You can do it"._

 _He stands in front of her and looks: "No… I can't". She looks him – "Hey… how many times we talk about this when we were young… to make the difference, to bring a real help to the people… to try to change the world."- And that words gives to him the strength and courage to keep going- "I will do it, but not without you". He holds her face with his hands – "I love you since forever… we lost each other one time… and I can imagine my life without you at my side. – He puts his forehead over her forehead – "I need you at my side" – She just kiss him – "I love you too… since forever." – That week she doesn't move for his side in the funeral of his grandmother and in the rest of the things that he has to do for his new responsibilities. He felt so relieves for having at his side_

 _Leaves Philadelphia wasn't hard… just for her parents, but she had gone one time before. Arrives to Chicago isn't difficult too. He makes some calls, and she start to work in the County General Hospital very soon. She starts to job with the people that for him are like his family._

She sits in front of the door. She wants to look when the surgeon comes out. Her mind flies to the day that he proposes to her.

 _They are walking for a park in Chicago… it was the latest nights of summer. He holds her hand – "I told you that I love you since forever?" – He said. She smiles "Yes… and I love you since forever too". He knelt and form his pocket takes out a black box - "I can't live without you… I need to ask this… because I want you in my life always"- he breaths so fast – "Will you marry me?" – He opens the box and shows her a beautiful ring. She covered her mouth with her hand and nods with her head – "Yes… yes I do." – He stands up and put the ring on her finger and kisses her._

 _The spring of 2001, they married on a warm and sunny afternoon. Two months later they had the news of the first pregnancy… a baby girl is coming in the 2002. Two years later a baby boy arrives to this family._

 _Now, this 2009 they have a big charge of work. His dream of the clinic will be a reality soon. But it's not going to be easy, his kidney starts to fail. He needs a transplant. She cries, she feel that this is so unfair. They cry together, but they start to live this process with hope… for them… for the kids._

 _He was at the hospital since a week. She had the time to call her mom asking for help with the kids. They suspend a few activities; she asks permission in her job. She didn't move at his side in the hospital._

The doctor walks out. She stands up

"Peter"

"He is fine… we have almost a liter of golden liquid. Was a surgery without events." – He holds her. – "Thanks Peter, for being there"- she hugs him.

"He is in recovery, you can come in"- he said. She says goodbye and walks to the recovery room. She looks him at the bed and she feels tenderness. But she feels relieved when she sees the urine bag with a good amount of liquid. She sits at his side, and holds his hand. He opens his eyes and feels pain. She extends a switch – "Take… this is the fentanyl… use it." – He pushes the button and the medication start to run in his blood.

"Is good to see you… I keep my promise" – he whispers.

"I know" – she says.

"Where are Annie and Philip?" – He asks – "At home with mom… they will be here in the afternoon"

"And my other kid? – He extends his arm to touch his wife belly.

"Well… it moves when I was at the waiting room… I think that is all ok" – she smiles and put her hand over his husband hand on her belly.

"After the inauguration of the Carter Center… we will tell this to the family and some friends… Emily I love you" – he says.

"I love you too John."

A nurse asks to Emily: "Dr Bolton Carter… will you spend the night at your husband side?"

"Yes please"

They stay here with holdings hands.


End file.
